One problem with toothpaste tubes is that it is difficult to remove the toothpaste efficiently from the tube. Many times, a person applies pressure to the middle of the tube leaving toothpaste at the sealed end of the tube. Applying pressure with your hands at the sealed end of the tube becomes less effective as less toothpaste remains in the tube. Thus there are general needs for apparatus and methods that can efficiently remove toothpaste a toothpaste tube.